Bloody Emotions From A Clean Human
by atamagaokashii Ookami
Summary: Protect those you love, even if it means killing you brother for the one you love the most. KagSessh The Original Story From Me The Original Author


Bloody emotions from a clean human

Ok yoh, everybody it's me! This is my favorite fan fiction because my favorite pairing is Kag/Sess! But the only way to get Inuyasha and Kagome to part is with the dead corpse Kikyo. (I HATE HER!) But don't worry I have only written romance so you can be guaranteed that this will be very romantic! Anyways please review!

Kagome had been running through the thick wet forest, another figure, Inuyasha, had been chasing her through the leafy mess.

Kagome had seen Inuyasha in the forest with Kikyo, while she was watching he actually _kissed _Kikyo. It was the most painful memory in Kagome's mind. She had been running as fast as she could through the forest with everyone looking for her, but Inuyasha was coming close.

Kagome turned on her heels and waited for Inuyasha to come into view.

When Inuyasha stumbled onto the scene Kagome had her bow and sacred arrow prepared to shoot him in the arm, if this is what it took to make him leave her alone then so be it.

"Stay back! Or else I'll shoot!" called Kagome as her arrow started to glow the bright blue that meant she was serious about this.

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"I what? Broke your heart again? Well guess what you did if you come within five feet of me your going to find out just how dangerous I can be!" said Kagome as Inuyasha took one step forward.

Inuyasha then burst into a full speed run chasing after Kagome but she stood her ground. Kagome knew that she was going to shoot him so she did…

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she looked away and shot her arrow. The arrow hit its mark pinning Inuyasha to a near by tree with his arm. Kagome then ran as fast as she could, she couldn't take it she had to get away from him.

When Kagome came into a clearing she found she wasn't alone. Instead standing right in front of her was a tall, fat, and spiky dragon! The long whiskers that lay draped on the ground said it was old, but its roar meant it was ferocious! It stood about 5,000 meters tall at the back and 6,000 meters long. It was huge! It was the oldest and tallest dragon left! Kagome couldn't help but stare at the scaly being in front of her.

Kagome stood there in aw, the dragon roared causing Kagome to shiver. Then it made its move running after Kagome as she ran as fast as she could away from the dragon. But the dragon's size gave it an advantage; it then jumped in front of Kagome that's when she saw that it had about five heads!

"Crap," whispered Kagome as the dragon advanced.

Kagome positioned her arrow at the dragon's heart. The dragon then ran forward with its claws fully extended to cut her in half. It would have if Kagome's arrow hadn't pierced through it finger. That's when it growled and dove its head to bite her in half. It would've if something or someone hadn't stopped it.

When Kagome opened her eyes. Then the dragon was cut in half with a dark sword. Kagome had fallen a couple time on rocks as she ran in which she had one large gash on her hip from falling onto several rocks at the time. Kagome was so exhausted and she fell asleep before she could see her savour turn around.

Kagome awoke in a dark room filled with herbs and candles. She looked around and saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. Kagome stood up and that's when the pain hit her. The gash in her leg was worse then she'd expected, it wasn't affecting her before because she was in too much haze, but now that she was awake it was pain full.

"I see your up," said the dark figure in a familiar cold voice.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Correct I am Sesshomaru," said Sesshomaru as he stood in the lighter part of the room revealing himself in the luminous light.

"Why… how… when did I get here?" asked Kagome.

"I killed that dragon, I picked you up, and I brought you here," said Sesshomaru as he turned around to leave the room. "Eat."

Kagome found a tray of food next to her with cooked meat, rice and eel.

"Thank you," said Kagome as she stood up and winced at her hip but still managed a low bow.

"Stop that," said Sesshomaru.

"Stop what?" asked Kagome.

"Bowing, you're injured and I don't want more blood spilled in this room," said Sesshomaru as he stood by the door.

Kagome just fell on her ass on the futon. She winced at her leg then saw it was bandaged and had fresh herbs on her legs. That's when she realised she wasn't in her regular out fit but instead a rich violet, with a crescent moon symbol on the chest.

"Sesshomaru, did you put this on me?" asked Kagome in wide-eyed.

"No, I had a servant," said Sesshomaru before he left the room.

'But I wanted to,' he added secretly as his stride increased and his regular kimono outfit made perfect movements with his body.

"Domo Arigoto," called Kagome.

Kagome ate her food with delight at the taste. She then stretched and made a plan to leave.

'Sesshomaru is going to kill me if I stay here,' thought Kagome. 'If I escape through that window…'

Kagome then latched open the window and checked how far down it was. She was on the second story of the four-storied castle but found a ledge that she could jump off of. Kagome made her way out of the window then looked down over the ledge she was on. It was about ten feet down from were she stood.

"This is going to hurt," whispered Kagome as she felt her bandaged leg.

Kagome then hopped down and almost screamed from the pain her leg created from the impact of the ground. Kagome then started to run as fast as she could with a practically useless leg.

Sesshomaru came into the room about half an hour later to see that Kagome was gone!

"How did she…" whispered Sesshomaru as he looked around the room to find how Kagome got out.

That's when he spotted the opened window, he then looked down the window and saw the blood stained grass and footprints.

"GUARDS!" called Sesshomaru.

The door burst open to reveal about 500 demons.

"Find the girl by the name Kagome!" ordered Sesshomaru.

"Yes me lord!" said the demons before they ran out to the front gates.

Sesshomaru spotted a trail of blood and he then jumped out of the window. Sesshomaru was running along the trail of blood trying to find were ever Kagome was.

It was official Sesshomaru had fallen for the madden Kagome. It had gradually processed on its own, he had spent a while thinking about Kagome in his study, in his bedroom he thought of Kagome. It was something that he thought about every moment of his day practically.

At first he thought that he was sick but that's impossible with demons, he thought it was that he had to kill her but no he could picture himself killing Kagome. He was starting to dream about Kagome. Most of them ended up in Sesshomaru holding Kagome. But the stubborn inu youkai lord (Dog Demon) was not going to think of himself loving a mortal even though she was Midoriko's reincarnation; he wasn't about to think about her. But shunning the thought of Kagome was painful; it was as if she was haunting him in his dreams and during the day.

Sesshomaru finally came to a halt when he saw a figure lying under a tree. It was Kagome, the rain was starting to pour and Kagome's limp body was getting slowly drenched. The blood was pooled around her leg and it soaked through the fabric of the kimono. Sesshomaru walked forward and felt the waves of her spiritual energy that was trying to protect Kagome from demons. Since he was a demon with tainted blood he couldn't touch Kagome's body due to the energy. Kagome was now glowing a light blue colour. Sesshomaru removed the outer part of his kimono and laid it on Kagome body careful not to actually touch her.

Sesshomaru then sat down under the tree and waited for dawn.

When Kagome awoke under Sesshomaru's kimono she wasn't sure what to think. But she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Girl," said Sesshomaru as he pried his eyes open.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin! Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed his kimono top.

"What do you want from me?" asked Kagome. "I don't really appreciate the idea of you killing me! AND STOP CALLING ME GIRL! I have a name you know! K-A-G-O-M-E!"

"I have no intention of killing you. Kagome… why did you leave the castle?" asked Sesshomaru in his low cold voice.

"I thought you were going to kill me. It's not like you have feelings for me since you've tried to kill me more then once," said Kagome. "And I don't relish the idea of becoming a slave or servant."

Kagome brushed herself off then stood and started walking into the forest away from Sesshomaru's castle.

"Were do you think your going?" asked Sesshomaru in the cold voice that betrayed his every emotion.

"What should you care?" snapped Kagome and was rewarded by a growl. "If you must know, I'm leaving. I don't know were but I'll try to get back to my home. I don't know were I am but I figure that if I walk long enough I'll find my home."

"You shall not leave this Sesshomaru's presence unless you are told to," growled Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's shoulder turning her around. Sesshomaru's eyes betrayed the tone of voice he had used and Kagome could read the emotions. Sesshomaru had grabbed Kagome's shoulder and was pushing her forward so she could walk to the castle without looking at him in the eye.

"HEY! I'm wounded here! You don't need to hold on so tight on my shoulder!" said Kagome as she limped her way.

"You'll leave if I don't," said Sesshomaru as they pressed on.

When they finally came to the castle Sesshomaru had to carry Kagome since she was losing too much blood walking. Sesshomaru then found a room on the forth floor with a window that couldn't be opened and there was no balcony, to suit Kagome. Sesshomaru then dropped Kagome in there literally.

"Ow," said Kagome as she rubbed her butt from the impact on the hard floor.

"Stay here," said Sesshomaru before he left.

When Kagome was sure that Sesshomaru was gone Kagome's layed down and stared at the ceiling. Kagome sighed a heavy sigh. She was thinking about how she found Inuyasha… it wasn't right. Was it? Was she just a bump in Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship?

"Does anybody love me?" asked Kagome to her self.

**Awwwwww! How sad! But if you're too dense this means that Sesshomaru has feelings for Kagome ok! But man how sad is that? Baka Inuyasha, he left the best thing in his life for a dead corpse but what happens when he tries to get Kagome back? MWAHAHAHAHA! How fast should I make Sesshomaru reveal his feelings for Kagome? AHHH! Being an author is so hard! I want to rush it and get to the good part but I don't want it to seem too sudden! WAHHHHHHHHH! Does anybody out there have a suggestion? Cause I won't budge until I have 5 reviews, got that? (And also because I need to get a good idea for the next chap) But this is my best story in my opinion; I have to make this story perfect!**


End file.
